


Super Shrunk

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when Kara gets shrunked?  Beware that this is an explicit fic not a family fic!





	Super Shrunk

The first thing Kara noticed was that everything seemed wrong. She stretched slightly, trying to put her finger on why she suddenly felt off.

For starters, everything was drafty. 

Kara looked around and froze. She had been waiting to meet Lena for lunch, but there had been an accident at a bus stop, so she had stopped to help, and as she had been about to fly off, she’d felt a faint zing as something rippled through her, vibrating swiftly through her bones. 

She must have flown to Lena’s office and landed on the balcony, because that’s where she was, but she didn’t even remember doing it. And now everything seemed so drafty, she just couldn’t get over it. The sky seemed so far away. Kara blinked and shook her head. She was definitely on Lena’s balcony. She was still wearing her Supergirl costume. But everything else was wrong. 

She looked up and frowned. The glass door to Lena’s office stood miles and miles above her head. 

Kara looked down at herself. She was all there. Everything about her seemed fine. She looked back up at the door again. Everything about her was fine; she was just tiny. 

She was tiny. 

Kara stared down at herself. “Holy shit.” She whispered. “I’ve shrunk.” 

It had to have been the vibration she felt, but how had it had happened? How had she blacked it out? How had she even gotten here? She could obviously still fly so she still had her powers, but what about everything else? 

She had to talk to Lena about this. She needed someone else besides her to see what was happening. Kara looked inside the office. Lena was inside, sitting at her desk. Relief hit Kara. Everything was going to be okay; she just had to talk to Lena. 

Kara rapped on the glass door and Lena looked up. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, and then back to her desk. Of course she didn’t see Kara because she was the size of a fricking toy. 

Rao, Lena was gigantic though, like an amazon. Kara took a deep breath and pushed at the door. It took a moment to adjust her powers to her size, but she got it at last and pushed it open. 

Lena pushed herself up from her desk at the sound, frowning over her shoulder at the open door. She looked around warily. “Hello?” 

“Hey.” Kara said. “It’s me.” 

Lena frowned again. “Hello?” 

“Lena!” Kara amplified her voice further in the hopes of reaching her. 

Rao, but Lena looked so amazing and strong. Usually Kara found Lena beautiful if rather delicate. She was always so aware of being careful with Lena, so as not to damage her when they were together. 

“Kara?” Lena looked around. “Where are you? I can’t see you.” 

“Down here!” Kara waved her hands in the air. It was like being invisible. She felt ridiculous, but a little silly. It kinda her want to giggle. 

Lena slowly looked around and then finally down. Her eyes widened in shock. “Kara? Oh my god? What happened to you?” 

“Well, off-handedly I think I got shrunk.” Honestly just saying that aloud just made Kara laugh. Was this even really happening? 

“How did this happen to you?” Lena demanded. She crouched down in front of her to study her. Well, that was a good view. 

“Skirt.” Kara said distractedly. 

“What?” 

“I can see up your skirt.” Kara cleared her throat. “As a matter of fact, those panties are my favorites.” 

Lena blushed. “I was hoping after lunch we could…” She shook her head, awkwardly. “But obviously we can’t now. Not right now.” 

“Mhmm.”Kara said absently. She was still enjoying the view. They were midnight blue pair of panties, silken, drawn close and tight over Lena’s pussy. She knew exactly how that silk would feel on her tongue. 

“Kara.” Lena said. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you just staring up my skirt?” 

“Hey there,” Kara shrugged. “It’s hardly my fault your skirt is right there. It’s like I have to look at it.” 

Lena snorted. “Come on.” She held out her palm and Kara obligingly stepped onto it even though she could have easily flown up to the desk herself. She felt the heat of Lena’s skin through her boots and it made her body tingle all over. 

Lena brought her over to her desk and set her down on the top of it. 

“This is so strange.” She murmured. 

“Tell me about it.” Kara sighed. “I’m a freaking Barbie doll.” 

"You’re smaller than a Barbie.” Lena pointed out. “Also you’re more reasonably designed and far prettier.” 

“Well, thank you.” Kara still sighed again. “I still have my powers though. That’s what’s really weird to me.” 

“Really?” Lena frowned thoughtfully. “All of them?” 

“Well, I flew here, and I got the door open.” Kara blew a small line of ice through the air, watching it frost in a delicate trail and then gently melt. “That still works, even if it’s not as impressive on this level.” 

Lena looked fascinated by it. “So you don’t think it was deliberate then? The shrinking? Like it was just a fluke of some sort?” 

“I’m honestly not sure. If I didn’t have my powers I would definitely think it was a deliberate attack, but this just feels weird. What the heck is the point of me being tiny?” 

“Well, you are pretty cute like this, if I do say so myself.” Lena smirked at her. “You look like Tinker Bell.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Kara stuck out her tongue at her. “I’m not here to be cute. I’m supposed to be protecting the people of National City, and right now the only thing I might be able to protect is a hamster. Or an ant colony.” 

Lena laughed. She rested her hands on her desk, just smiling at Kara. “Well, regardless, I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Me too.” Kara said reluctantly. Then she got distracted again by Lena’s smile. “Whoa, your mouth is…” 

“What?” 

“Immense, your lips are just so gorgeous from this angle.” 

Lena flushed. “They’re the same every day.” 

“Yeah, but this is definitely…” Kara’s gaze traveled down her breasts. “And your breasts.” 

“Kara.” Lena said in mock reproof. “Is this really the right time to be talking about my breasts?” 

“Well, there’s not much else I can do like this.” Kara muttered. She kicked at Lena’s stapler in frustration. 

“Do you want to call the DEO?” 

“Honestly, I kinda don’t. Maybe it’ll just wear off on its own.” Kara muttered. “Hank will just make me stay there while they run around trying to figure it out and run tests on me, and they’ll just make jokes, and Winn will try to make me pose with all his action figures. I’d rather just stay here if I won’t bother you.” 

“You won’t.” Lena assured her. “I have nothing scheduled all afternoon except lunch with you.” 

“Oh man, lunch.” Kara murmured. “I’m starving. But I can’t go anywhere like this.” 

“I can order in.” Lena reached for her phone. “What would you like?”  
“Pizza.” Kara said sulkily. “And ice cream.”  
“Pizza and ice cream it is.” Lena smiled at her. “You really are adorable like this.” She put in the food order and hung up. “I know you don’t want to hear that, so I’ll try to stop saying it.” “I don’t mind hearing it exactly. It just makes me feel so useless. What can I do when I’m like this?” She spread her arms.  
Lena rolled her eyes.  
“I bet I could hide in your bra.” Kara muttered.  
“What?”  
“Actually I bet I could undo your bra.” Kara said grinning. Now that seemed like a challenge. She folded her arms across her chest, gazing up at Lena. “What do you say?”  
“You want me to let you try to undo my bra?” Lena sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. “Are you serious?”  
“We have time to kill until the food gets here anyway.” Kara said innocently. Besides she wanted to see Lena’s breasts. They would be like beautiful mountains, she decided and what did they say about Everest? Because it’s there. “Well... I can't believe I’m doing this.” Lena hit the lock on her door and went back to sit down again. “Go ahead then.”  
Kara jumped down and landed on her lap. She strolled across Lena’s thigh, enjoying the feel of her body even like this. “Let me know if I’m too rough.”  
“Too rough?” Len raised her eyebrows.  
“Hey.” Kara said indignantly. “I am still very strong, I’ll have you know.” This was just plain insulting.  
“I’ll tell you if you’re too rough.” Lena promised.  
Kara scowled as she climbed up Lena’s blouse. Lena wore a blouse that buttoned all the way up to her throat, pure sheer black silk that slipped deliciously over Kara’s fingers. She reached for a button and pushed it through the hole, unbuttoning it carefully as Lena watched her with an amused smile. Kara undid three buttons and revealed her lacy blue bra.  
“Nice work.” Lena said dryly. “So far.” 

Kara made a face. “Just wait.” She slid along the deep full cups of Lena’s breasts and laughed. “God, you smell amazing.” 

“Your feet tickle.” Lena laughed. 

Kara reached up and kissed her right between her breasts. 

Lena shivered. “…that feels…” 

“How does it feel?” Kara asked curiously. 

“It makes me feel all shivery, your lips are so small but intensely warm. It’s like being kissed by sparks of fire.” Lena’s lips parted slightly. “Do it again.” 

Kara smiled and pressed her lips to Lena’s bare skin again. And then she reached down and deftly undid the clasp, letting Lena’s breasts spill lusciously out of her cups. 

Lena exhaled. “You’re lucky I was wearing a bra that clasped in front.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara muttered. “I could have managed.” She leaned against Lena’s chest, gazing up at her. “You are utterly magnificent.” 

“This is so…” Lena sucked in a breath. “You look extraordinary like that.” 

Kara reached up and put her hand over a nipple, just able to grasp the tip of it with her finger. 

Lena gasped as she squeezed her harder. “Oh god, Kara.” 

Kara grinned and leaned further over to lick Lena right across the tip of her nipple. 

And then she had a sudden idea. Remembering how Lena had been fascinated when she used her ice breath earlier, Kara blew gently now, letting it ghost over the tip of Lena’s puckered nipple. 

“Oh god.” Lena gasped. “Kara, that feels amazing.” 

Kara did it again, and again, teasing her nipple until it was pert and erect. She watched as Lena’s eyelashes fluttered helplessly, her hand gripping tight at the arm of her chair, grasping at it to steady at herself. 

Obviously Kara could have flown the short distance over to Lena’s other nipple but she loved the feel of Lena under her so she simply traipsed over the glorious slope of Lena’s breast from one to the other, where she started blowing thin ice crystals directly over Lena’s pink tip. 

“God, Kara, you have to stop.” Lena moaned. 

“Why?” Kara kissed her nipple. It was just too big for her mouth, which wasn’t a problem exactly, but it was frustrating that right now all she could do was lick it with tiny strokes of her tongue. 

The buzzer rang. 

“Well, for one thing,” Lena panted, “the pizza’s here.” 

She reached down and refastened the clasp on her bra, starting to scoop Kara up in her hands. 

“Can’t I just stay right here?” Kara protested. “I promise I won’t make any trouble.” She smiled at her with innocent eyes. 

“That seems like you’re totally lying.” Lena sighed. “You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

She nestled down inside the dip of Lena’s cleavage as Lena buttoned up her blouse and got up to unlock the door and let her assistant in. 

“Over on the desk, Jess. Thank you.” 

Kara waited until Lena was sitting up at her desk once more and then she licked her breast. 

Lena exhaled sharply as her assistant set it on the desk. 

“Will there be anything else, Ms. Luthor?” 

“No, that’s fine.” Lena smiled at her. 

Kara licked her again. 

“Please hold all my calls for the next hour or so.” Lena waited until her assistant was out of the room before she pulled her blouse open again. 

“Kara.” 

“What?” Kara grinned up at her. “You honestly didn’t expect me to not take advantage of this situation?” 

“We should be trying to figure out who did this to you, not wasting time like this.” 

“You really consider this to be a waste of time?” Kara licked her again. 

Lena shuddered. “Your ice cream’s going to melt.” 

“I don’t care.” Kara murmured. “The only thing I want to make melt is you.” She ran her tongue over Lena’s skin. 

“But imagine eating ice cream like this.” Lena murmured. Her eyes started to dance. “You know, it’d be nice if I got a look at you too.” 

“What?” Kara flew over to land on the desk. “Really?” 

“Oh come, Kara, how often does a woman get to see her girlfriend all naked and tiny?” 

"Well not too often, I’m guessing.” Kara said.  
“You really want to see me?” She was aware of how she looked when she was regular-sized, but why would Lena want to see her? “So what would you like?” 

Lena leaned in and rested her folded arms on her desk. “Take off your clothes.” She purred. 

“Why Ms. Luthor.” Kara giggled and reached down to kick off her tiny boots. She undid her costume and shimmied out of it, letting it fall to the desk, her cape fluttering down. Underneath she wore a tight pair of blue briefs and a white sports bra. 

“You’re absolutely delectable.” Lena whispered in awe. 

Kara grinned as she slowly pulled her bra off. “My breasts are so small.” 

Lena reached out and let her fingernail brush gently over one. “God, they really are.” 

Kara grinned as she tugged her panties down, wiggling her itsy-bitsy butt slightly as she did. 

Lena sucked in a breath. “You’re exquisite.” 

“You think?” Kara turned around slowly, hands on her hips, examining herself with a thoughtful frown. “You’re right. I look like fucking Tinkerbell.” 

Her breasts were so teensy, her nipples the size of a pin. Her navel was barely even there, and when she skimmed a hand between her legs, the golden hair there was fine as cotton candy and her cunt, oh god, she pressed a hand to herself in amazement. 

“Yes.” Lena said. “Exquisite.” 

Kara smiled up at her. “Oh yeah?”  
There was a knock at the door. 

“I said no calls!” Lena nearly hissed. 

Kara had instinctively dropped down onto her lap, sliding under the folds of Lena’s skirt. 

“I apologize, Ms Luthor.” Jess appeared at the door. “It’s your mother. She really wants to speak with you.” 

“For fuck’s sake.” Lena gripped her chair for a moment. 

Kara slid further inside her skirt. It seemed like the safest place to stay for the moment and she would rather be on Lena’s person in case Lena had to leave her office suddenly then hiding inside her desk. She was naked for Rao’s sake. Who knew when this would wear off and she’d suddenly revert back to her own natural size, albeit very naked? She had to be prepared. 

Besides, this wasn’t so bad. She crawled down between Lena’s knees. 

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena whispered. But there was no time for Kara to answer or even try as the door opened and Lillian Luthor swept into the room. Kara could tell by the way Lena’s body tensed. God, she hated how Lillian had that effect on her. Kara wished desperately that she could calm Lena somehow, show her that things were going to be okay, that she wasn’t alone. And then she got an idea. A naughty dangerous, tantalizing idea that Kara couldn’t possibly resist. 

“Lena.” 

“Mother.” 

Kara slid further down Lena’s thighs until she was right at the v of her panties. 

Lena sucked in a breath sharply. 

“Are you all right?” Lillian asked. 

“I’m quite all right, mother.” Lena cut off the false attempt at concern. “What did you want to see me about?” 

“I merely thought it was time we caught up.” 

“I happen to have a very tight schedule at the moment.” Lena replied. “So perhaps we could do this another time. That would be better for me.” 

“You don’t look remotely occupied at the moment.” Lillian observed. 

Kara pressed her face against the v of Lena’s panties. They were her favorite pair and being this close to Lena’s pussy was driving her wild. Lena’s scent was spicy and sweet all at once and Kara wanted to bathe in it. She rubbed against the spot where Lena’s clit pressed hotly against the material with her tiny fist but it wasn’t enough. She needed skin on skin contact. She needed to touch Lena. 

She sent a tiny apology up to the gods, and to Lena for what she was about to do, and then she simply ripped Lena’s panties right across her crotch. It was a small sound but still a noise all the same. 

“What was that?” 

“What was what?” Lena sounded almost bored. 

Kara happened to know that that wasn’t the case. Lena was already wet for her. Kara rested between her thighs and licked at her clit. It seemed enormous. She pinched it with delicate fingers and Lena shuddered faintly. 

“I just wanted to make sure we’re….keeping in touch.” Lillian sounded concerned, but it was fake and, oh both she and Lena knew it. 

Kara pinched Lena’s clit again. It throbbed under her touch and she did it a third time. Lena sighed breathless and inaudible as Kara pushed her hand right inside Lena’s pussy. Oh god, it was so warm, so welcoming, such perfection. She did it again, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. 

She removed her hand; she could tell Lena felt the loss too by the way her body trembled. 

Her powers were still strong but they were muted somehow. She couldn’t hurt Lena like this, or she couldn’t have hurt her as easily as before. It felt like relief to realize that. To not have to hold back on her strength so tightly for fear of hurting Lena. It was such a constant struggle within Kara. As strong as Lena was, as sexy and powerful and mesmerizing as she was in the bedroom, that power was always between them. Kara’s power. 

But now, like this, she could do anything and she wouldn’t hurt Lena, she probably couldn’thurt Lena. It was astonishing how much freedom that gave her. All the possibilities that lay before her. She gazed at Lena’s pussy in true wonder. 

She was just the perfect size to slip between those soft pink folds. All she had to do was decide head or feet first. Lena squirmed a little under her and Kara couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to be inside Lena. Now. 

Slowly she eased inside Lena’s wet pussy. It was like being inside a sauna, a heated velvet sauna that made her sweat and pant. Kara gasped, sliding deeper inside the delicious slickness until she was halfway inside. 

Lena managed to strangle her moan.  
“Lena?” 

Somehow Lena murmured something in response to her mother’s query. 

Kara grinned as she found Lena’s G-spot. Oh this would be fun. What could she use on Lena to make her come… Oh. Right. She let the slightest hint of her heat vision graze directly over Lena’s G-spot. The result was immediate and satisfying. 

Lena sucked in her breath, her whole body fluttering with desire. Whatever she was saying to Lillian, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was the heat building inside her body, brought to burning, rising heights by Kara’s touch. 

“Lena, I’m merely trying to stay in touch with you. I just want to have some sort of real relationship with you.” 

“I don’t want to have that with you.” Lena whispered. 

Kara did it again, letting her heat vision skim over Lena’s sweet spot again. 

“We both know that’s not true.” 

Lena had her hands clenched tightly on her thighs and Kara simply seared her a third time. Lena climaxed in slow languid waves, shuddering silently, but to Kara the tremors were like a wondrous earthquake. She slid half in-half out of Lena, all the way out and then in again, filling her, teasing her, grinding against Lena’s clit, frenziedly.

“Mother, I think we need to continue this conversation at a later date.” Lena’s voice had gone warm and heated, deepening to a low husky tone. 

“Lena.” 

“Please, mother.” Lena murmured. “Just go.” 

Finally Lillian left with a sigh. 

Only then did Lena sink back in her chair with a gasp. “Kara, oh my god. Oh. My. God.” 

She moaned as Kara kept moving, pistoning inside her like a bullet, gliding in and out of her until Lena came again, panting helplessly, clenching tightly around her like a vise. 

With a gasp, Kara finally eased out of her and leaned over to kiss Lena’s clit. 

Lena moaned faintly at the touch to her overly sensitive clit. 

Kara flew up to land on the desk with a faint sigh. “I’m going to need a bath.” She laughed delightedly, looking down at herself, standing there, dripping with Lena’s juices and her own sweat. They mingled together, slowly gliding down her body like golden syrup. 

Lena just gazed at her in dazed shock. “I can’t believe you just did that.” 

“Was that too much?” Kara asked in concern. “I’m sorry…” 

“Oh, don’t you dare apologize.” Lena licked her lips. “It was definitely a distraction.” 

She glanced down, biting her lower lip in the way that Kara loved. “Now, I want to watch you come.” Lena breathed. “I want you to ride my clit.” 

Kara’s eyes widened at the thought and then she nodded fervently. She flew down to land on Lena’s thigh and then slipped down to her pussy again. 

She pinched Lena’s clit once more, loving how sensitive Lena was at this point. Kara kissed and sucked and bit and teased until Lena was moaning, her clit throbbing, completely unprotected by the delicate little hood, fully revealed and hungry for her touch. Only then did Kara press her own small, needy cunt against Lena’s burning clit. It was like being doused in firelight, letting the sun rush inside her like she was warm for the first time in her life, peaking her towards perfection, against Lena’s pulsing clit. 

Kara clung to it, grinding against Lena, rising and falling and burning together, until Lena gasped and shuddered again, only then did Kara ride out the ferocious wake of her own orgasm, vibrating through her until she shattered from pure pleasure. Slowly she faded back to herself, aware of Lena lifting her gently up in her hands and setting her back on the desk. 

“You are amazing and I love you.” Lena whispered, kissing her hair gently. 

“I love you too.” Kara smiled. “Now…do you think you could get me a wet wipe or something?” She waved a hand at herself. “This is like Tinker Bell after a night after she had an orgy with the pirates.” 

Lena laughed. “Yes, absolutely.” She glanced around her office and then sighed. “Looks like we’re out, one sec.” She hit the buzzer to ask her assistant to bring some in when Casey’s voice came through the intercom. 

“Ms. Luthor, we have a situation that requires your attention in the lobby. If you could come down just for a moment...” 

Lena frowned, then looked at Kara apologetically. “I’m sorry, I have to deal with this.” She looked worriedly at Kara. “Will you be all right here on your own?” 

“Go on, go. I’ll be fine.” Kara assured her. “I’ll just wipe off and get dressed and when you get back we’ll eat that pizza.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Lena rose to her feet, straightening out her skirt, smiling at Kara. “I promise I’ll be right back. And then we’ll figure out how to get you big again, so can I ride your clit tonight.” She smirked. 

“Now that sounds like a plan.” Kara blew her a kiss. 

Lena hurried out the door and only then did Kara realize she didn’t actually have the wet wipes yet. With a sigh she reached for the box of tissues instead. Drawing one tissue out, she wrapped it around herself like a sheet, wiping herself off. She wrinkled her nose faintly. This would have to do for now until she could shower. Rao, she really wanted to shower. And obviously she wanted to be her regular size again, but if she didn’t get big again by tonight, there was a lot of fun Lena and she could have in the shower. 

She had left her clothes on Lena’s desk. Kara looked around and found them. She was just about to pull on her panties when something froze her in mid-motion. 

Kara struggled, but nothing let her move. She was completely frozen, naked and helpless as the door opened again and Lillian Luthor entered the office once more, one hand in the pocket of her trench coat. 

Kara gazed up at her, her mouth falling open in shock. 

Lillian smiled down at her. “I admit I didn’t quite know the effect of Lex’s shrink ray would have on you when I tried it out.” Her gaze swept over Kara’s petite body in a calculating motion. “But this was quite amusing. Granted, I didn’t know you would run immediately off to my daughter’s….office. I suppose I should have seen that coming.” She sighed. “Nevertheless, at the least it’s a very efficient method to transport you.”

“Transport me.” Kara repeated, her eyes narrowing. “Transport me where? And how?” She struggled futilely against her invisible bonds. “How are you doing this?” 

“Oh, come, come.” Lillian smiled. “You don’t think I wouldn’t have some spare kryptonite around, just in case? Seriously?” 

She took her hand out of her pocket and held up a projection of a small glowing orb. In the center of it was a tiny figure struggling helplessly. Kara stared at the mirrored tiny image of herself in horror. 

“Simple, but effective.” Lillian murmured.  
She reached out a hand and picked Kara lightly up by her hair. 

“Ow! Put me down! Let me go!” Kara tried to kick out at her, but the kryptonite freeze globe was too powerful. She squirmed and struggled, but she couldn’t pull free. 

Lillian held her one with one hand while she drew a small black velvet bag out of her purse and then she simply dropped the squirming naked Kryptonian girl inside. 

“There.” Lilian smiled down at her. “Now I’m going to take you home with me and we’re going to figure out what’s the best way to research and utilize a tiny Kryptonian for Cadmus’s future missions.” 

Her smile was the last thing Kara saw as the bag drew closed tightly over her head and left her in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed that I posted this and you read this


End file.
